Je ne suis qu'une expérience
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Oz a perdu la guerre, Milard est vivant, mais ce que personne ne savait est que le Colonel Treize est un fou car suite à une découverte de la part de Milard Heero et ses amis vont devoir jouer les nounous à un jeune garçon sans nom et sans passé qui éprouve beaucoup de terreur lorsque le nom de Treize est prononcé...mais qui est ce garçon?
1. Étrange découverte

Je ne suis qu'une expérience

Source: Gundam Wing

Genre: UA + Amitié + Fantastique + Romance + M-PREG

Couple: A découvrir!

Disclaimers: °Les personnages de la série-mère ne sont pas à moi, encore moins l'image de présentation que j'ai trouvé sur Google image!

°Les paroles en italiques sont les pensées des personnages!

°Les paroles en gras sont le fait qu'un personnage parle une autre langue!

Les paroles en gras et en italique sont le fait qu'un personnage chante!

Résumé: Oz a perdu la guerre, Milard est vivant, mais ce que personne ne savait est que le Colonel Treize est un fou car suite à une découverte de la part de Milard Heero et ses amis vont devoir jouer les nounous à un jeune garçon sans nom et sans passé qui éprouve beaucoup de terreur lorsque le nom de Treize est prononcé...mais qui est ce garçon?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour à vous qui êtes venu(e)s lire ma modeste et première fiction sur Gundam Wing! Bon, je ne prétends pas me souvenir de tous les épisodes que j'ai pu voir dans le passé, mais suite à ma petite trouvaille qu'est l'image de présentation, l'idée d'écrire une fiction est venue s'incruster dans ma boite crânienne pour ne plus en sortir! Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne donne jamais de date de parution pour mes histoires étant donné que je suis quelqu'un de fort lente de nature...Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

 **PS: Il se peut que l'un des personnages soit OCC! Car ça fait une éternité que j'ai regardé cet animé et ne me rappelle pas de tout.**

Chapitre 1: Étrange découverte

La guerre se termine par la mort du Colonel Treize Khushrenada, de Lady Une et de Lucrezia Noin apportant la victoire aux nombreux camps des Rebelles. Quittant le vaisseau du défunt Colonel les quatre adolescents° regagnent leur Gundam respectif pour retrouver Relena Peacecraft.

Six mois s'écoulent lorsque la Reine de Sank téléphone chez les quatre amis, leur demandant de se rendre le plus vite possible chez elle car son frère vient de faire une étrange découverte au cœur d'une des nombreuses bases d'Oz.

Intrigués, les jeunes garçons quittent leur maison, la tête pleine de questions, et Trowa au volant, discutent sur l'indignation et la colère qui ont fait trembler la voix de leur amie.

-Milard a du découvrir quelque chose de choquant sur Oz, mais quoi? fait remarqué Duo. Après tout il a connu Treize et ses plans tordus!

-Je ne serai pas étonné que Treize ait caché quelque chose à Milard. approuve Quatre. Après tout il a très mal pris son rôle lorsqu'il a découvert que Milard était un espion au service des Rebelles!

Silencieux, Heero et Trowa sont tout aussi curieux que leurs amis car jamais ils ne pourront oublier que la guerre les a marqué bien plus profondément que d'autres garçons de leur âge.

Arrivés à la résidences des Peacecraft les adolescents quittent la jeep, entrent à l'intérieur de la maison où un majordome les attend et les guide jusqu'au salon.

Au centre du salon se trouve trois hommes en salopette, Relena et son frère qui se retournent en les entendant s'approcher. Saluant les nouveaux venus le frère et la sœur ont le visage grave. Derrière eux se tient une énorme caisse, caisse que les quatre amis ont très vite remarqué la présence dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande, surprit, Duo.

-J'ai trouvé ceci dans les appartements de Treize. répond Milard.

Faisant signe aux trois hommes Milard, sa sœur et les quatre ex-pilotes de Gundam regardent les hommes sortir de leur malles trois pieds de biche. En moins de cinq minutes les planches en bois de la caisse tombent au sol faisant hoqueter Relena, Milard, Duo et Quatre d'horreur, jurer les hommes en salopette alors que Trowa et Heero pâlissent d'effroi...

La caisse a fait place à une immense cuve en verre empli d'un étrange liquide orange où flotte à l'intérieur en position fœtale...

-Est-il...demande avec difficulté Relena. Vivant?

S'aidant de son empathie Quatre acquiesce, les yeux brillant de larmes, faisant soupirer de soulagement les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Oui, il est en vie. Il dort profondément.

À l'intérieur de la cuve se trouve un adolescent dont le visage est caché par ses longs cheveux noirs, dormant du sommeil du juste, ignorant des regards posés sur lui et des questions que chaque personne se pose...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour! Merci beaucoup d'être venus lire mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut! N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions si vous en avez!**

°Pour le bien de mon histoire, j'imagine que les pilotes de Gundam n'étaient que quatre et non cinq! Vous avez sûrement compris pourquoi...


	2. Chant et souvenir

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci pour votre patience, voici le deuxième chapitre! Bonne lecture à vous!**

Chapitre 2: Chant et souvenir

Dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du Palais Royal Sally Po examine avec minutie l'adolescent que Milard a sorti de la cuve. Hormis son teint pâle et sa peau froide l'adolescent est en parfaite santé.

 _Qui es-tu, mystérieux garçon?_ songe-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Quittant la chambre sans un bruit le Docteur quitte le couloir pour rejoindre ses amis et les descendants Peacecraft au salon. Descendant les escaliers la jeune femme relit ses notes:

 _À première vue il a l'âge de Heero et des autres, ses origines sont asiatiques et il mesure un peu près la même taille que Quatre. J'espère que les laboratoires de Sank sauront donner un nom à cet étrange liquide orange dans lequel ce garçon a baigné._

Arrivée au salon, la jeune femme sent les regards posés sur elle. Devinant les nombreuses questions que ses amis vont lui poser, elle les rassure avec un sourire:

-Le garçon est en parfaite santé. Il ne s'est pas réveillé pendant que je l'examinais, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il se réveillera ce soir.

Toutes les personnes présentes au salon acquiescent tout en se questionnant sur l'identité du garçon, seul Trowa garde le silence, le regard lointain, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

Se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit l'adolescent au regard émeraude quitte le salon sans un bruit sans que personne ne remarque son départ. Une fois dans le hall il cale son dos contre la porte, la tête levée vers le plafond, un soupir silencieux lui échappant.

 _Pourquoi mon cœur s'est-il emballé lorsque j'ai vu ce garçon?_ songe-t-il. _Sans parler de ce sentiment de déjà-vu._

Soupirant, l'ex-soldat marche dans le couloir pour, quelques instants plus tard, se trouver dans l'immense jardin où il s'installe contre le tronc d'un chêne.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois l'ancien pilote de l'Heavy Arms sort de sous son pull une fine chaîne en argent où à son extrémité pend un dragon travaillé dans le même métal précieux où à la place des yeux se sont des saphirs d'un magnifique bleu.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux du bijou, Trowa n'a pas conscience du temps qui s'écoule, perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de se souvenir de la personne qui a pu lui offrir un tel présent, mais sa mémoire est incapable de l'aider. Seule une voix de femme résonne encore à ses oreilles:

-Lorsque le Fils du Dragon naîtra, il te faudra lui rendre ce bijou..

 _Le Fils du Dragon..._ se souvient l'adolescent à la mèche. _Le Clan du Dragon a été détruit par Khushrenada lui-même il y a tout juste 17 ans. Il n'y a eu aucun survivants._

-Trowa? l'appelle une voix à sa gauche.

Loin d'être surprit l'ancien pilote de l'Heavy Arms tourne la tête vers la gauche où il voit Quatre, assit à ses côtés, une lueur d'inquiétude faisant briller son regard azuréen.

-Tu sembles préoccuper...Est-ce que tout va bien?

Haussant des épaules l'adolescent garde le silence, incapable de mettre un mot sur les sentiments qui l'habitent. Compréhensif, Quatre acquiesce puis se lève.

-Relena et Milard nous invite à passer la soirée ici. Tu viens?

Remettant le bijou sous son pull Trowa se lève, mais n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'un chant résonne à ses oreilles...

Voix: **_Voile de sommeil profond_**

 _ **Enveloppe mon enfant**_

 _ **Pour l'endormir profondément**_

Étonné, il tourne la tête vers Quatre, mais constate très vite que l'adolescent blond n'est plus à ses côtés, qu'il ne se trouve plus au jardin, mais à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment chinois richement décoré.

Voix: **_Dors, dors, oh, mon enfant_**

 _ **En douceur, tu vas grandir lentement**_

Fronçant des sourcils, intrigué, l'ancien pilote de l'Heavy Arms s'avance, restant sur ses gardes lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'une des chambres est allumée, chambre d'où provient la voix...

Voix: **_Voile de sommeil profond_**

 _ **Soleil, sourit à mon enfant**_

 _ **Donne-lui des couleurs éclatantes**_

 _ **De la santé et de la joie vivante**_

Alors qu'il s'apprête à toucher la porte Trowa a la surprise de constater que sa main traverse la porte!

Voix: **_Il sera, entre tous, affectueux_**

 _ **Le plus beau, le plus heureux**_

De plus en plus intrigué le meilleur ami de Heero s'avance, traversant la porte pour ''entrer'' dans une magnifique chambre où une jeune femme, debout devant un miroir à pieds, chante d'une voix douce, ses mains caressant son ventre plat, dansant une danse imaginaire, les yeux brillant d'Amour et de tendresse à l'état pur.

Voix: **_Voile de sommeil profond_**

 _ **Lune, offre-lui tes rayons de lumière**_

 _ **Qu'il ressemble à ton univers**_

 _ **Souhaite-lui longue vie**_

 _ **Et il chantera pour toi sa poésie**_

 _Elle est enceinte._ comprend l'adolescent. _Et très jeune._

Voix: **_Voile de sommeil profond_**

 _ **Vous, mes amies, les fées de douceur**_

 _ **Faites-lui un lit pailleté de fleurs**_

 _ **Qu'il connaisse le printemps fleuri**_

 _ **Et le chemin de la vie**_

En effet, la future mère a le même âge que Trowa, le teint pâle, un regard et une chevelure aussi sombres qu'une onyx, mais ce qui frappe l'adolescent à la mèche est le collier qui pend à son cou...

Voix: _**Voile de sommeil profond**_

 _ **Enveloppe mon enfant**_

 _ **Pour l'endormir profondément**_

Portant une main à sa gorge Trowa sent sa bouche devenir sèche en comprenant l'origine du collier qu'il porte depuis qu'il a quatre ans...

Voix: _**Dors, dors, oh, mon enfant**_

 _ **En douceur, tu vas grandir lentement**_

Secouant fortement de la tête l'ancien pilote reporte toute son attention au bijou, la tête pleine de questions...

Cependant il n'a pas le temps de trouver une esquive de réponses que des cris terrifiés lui parvient, faisant se retourner les deux adolescents pour voir la porte s'ouvrir en grand, un homme hurlant à la future mère de quitter ses appartements car la colonie est attaquée.

Spectateur impuissant Trowa ne peut que regarder ce qu'il advient des habitants de L5, les maisons ravagées par les flammes pour certaines tandis que d'autres ne sont plus que des tas de ruines encore fumantes, que des corps jonglent le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Treize Khushrenada s'avancer vers la future mère qui, blessée aux jambes, est dans l'incapacité de s'enfuir, mais bravement elle lève la tête, fusillant du regard le militaire, ses cheveux cascadant librement dans son dos.

-Milady Meiran°° Chang, notre combat était le plus beau qu'il m'a été donné d'avoir...prend la parole l'adulte avec un sourire amical, l'œil luisant de joie malsaine. Mes amitiés à votre époux.

Et sans la moindre hésitation il transperce le corps de l'adolescente en plein cœur, souriant davantage en voyant un fin filet de sang s'écouler le long des lèvres de la prénommée Meiran sous le regard indifférent, mais le cœur empli de colère de Trowa.

En reprenant conscience l'adolescent à la mèche a la surprise de voir qu'il se trouve allongé sur le canapé du salon. Un gémissement lui échappe lorsqu'il tente de se redresser.

-Trowa? l'appelle, inquiet, Quatre. Est-ce que ça va? Comment te sens-tu?

Aidant son ami à s'asseoir le pilote de l'Heavy Arms remercie l'héritier Winner d'un acquiescement de la tête, mais grimace en sentant l'arrière de son crâne le lancer douloureusement.

-Que s'est-il passé? demande-t-il.

-Tu as perdu connaissance. l'informe Quatre. Est-ce que...

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre avec fracas, des pas précipités et une voix bien connue vont tourner la tête à Trowa et Quatre:

-Il est réveillé! se fait entendre la voix de Duo.

Les anciens 03 et 04 voient leur ami à la longue tresse courir vers eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant comme des feux d'artifices.

-Venez, les mecs! Venez!

Et sans laisser de temps à Trowa ni à Quatre l'ancien 02 se saisit de leur main et se remet à courir, ses deux amis obligés de courir derrière lui pour ne pas tomber par terre...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que ce 2ème chapitre vous a plut! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée!**

 **PS: Le chant est tiré de "Tahuzzut (Berceuse)"! J'ai écris la signification en français afin que vous la compreniez mieux! Allez l'écouter, c'est magnifique comme chant!**

°Je lui donne un petit rôle car comme on ignore le nom des parents des pilotes de Gundams, autant que Meiran me serve à quelque chose, non?


	3. Réveil

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée du retard, mais voici enfin le 3ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 3: Réveil

La première chose qu'il sent est qu'il n'est plus dans l'étrange liquide dans lequel il baigne depuis des années. La peau de son corps l'informe qu'il est habillé, allongé sur quelque chose d'agréable et de chaud.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux la première chose qu'il voit est une pièce fortement éclairée. Refermant les yeux il les ré-ouvre et bat des paupières pour ne plus être agressé par l'éclat lumineux de la lampe.

- **Où moi être?** murmure-t-il d'une voix très affaiblie.

-Tu es réveillé? lui parvient une voix de femme à sa droite.

Sursautant le jeune garçon se retourne pour plonger dans un regard bleu-gris, mais à la surprise de Sally et des autres personne dans la chambre il recule, son regard cuivre brillant de terreur.

- **Q...? Qui...?**

Étonné par l'emploi d'une langue qu'ils ne connaissent pas Relena, son frère, Sally et l'ex-pilote de Wing ne savent que dire. Discrètement Duo quitte la chambre, s'étant souvenu d'un détail.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard l'ex-pilote de Deathscythe est de retour dans la chambre avec Quatre et Trowa où les trois amis constatent que Heero, Milard, Relena et Sally sont à terre, sonnés, et l'adolescent éveillé nul part...

Inquiets pour leur amis Duo et Quatre s'avancent vers eux et essayent de les réveiller lorsque la voix de l'adolescent les font tourner la tête vers lui...

- **Je...Vous...**

Lisant dans le regard cuivre de l'adolescent de l'effroi et beaucoup d'interrogation les deux meilleurs amis ne peuvent retenir un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le garçon qui se trouvait dans la cuve quelques heures auparavant se trouvant agenouillé au mur opposé à son lit!

- **Tu n'as rien à craindre.** prend la parole Trowa dans la même langue.

Surprit, l'adolescent relève la tête vers celui au regard couleur émeraude.

- **Toi...** murmure-t-il difficilement. **Comprendre moi?**

L'élocution de l'adolescent est hésitante, son vocabulaire assez faible, mais cela n'empêche pas l'ancien pilote de l'Heavy Arms de comprendre l'essentiel.

- **Je te comprends.** acquiesce Trowa.

Marchant à petits pas prudents, une main tendue vers l'adolescent au mur, comme lorsqu'il a dompté King, un des lions du cirque où il travaillait par le passé, l'ex-pilote de Heavy Arms voit les yeux de l'adolescent briller avec moins d'intensité, mais la peur continue de luire dans son regard cuivre.

- **Où...moi être?**

- **Tu te trouves au Palais Royal de la famille Peacecraft. Sur Terre.  
**

Craintif, le garçon qui se trouvait dans une cuve en verre regarde Heero et les autres se mettre debout, se massant l'arrière de la tête. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis Trowa est rassuré de les voir s'éveiller.

- **Attrape ma main, tu n'as rien à craindre.** répète-t-il au garçon au mur.

Acquiesçant très lentement de la tête le garçon disparaît dans un flash de lumière pour, l'instant d'après, se retrouver tout contre Trowa.

Si l'adolescent à la mèche est surprit il n'en montre rien, refermant doucement ses bras autour du garçon en une tendre étreinte.. Le détaillant en silence, son souffle se bloque en constatant que le jeune garçon ressemble à la femme qu'il a vu tout à l'heure!

 _Serait-ce possible?_

- **Pourquoi...Femme miroir moi?** demande l'adolescent au regard couleur onyx.

- **Je l'ignore.** répond l'ex-pilote de Gundam.

Gardant l'adolescent contre lui Trowa se retourne pour faire face à ses amis.

-Vous allez bien?

-Ça va. acquiesce Milard en aidant sa sœur à se relever.

-Que s'est-il passé? questionne Quatre.

-À part un flash de lumière et une douleur au crâne, je ne me souviens de rien. répond Heero en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

-Je confirme. acquiesce Sally avec une grimace.

- **Pardon...** s'excuse l'adolescent aux yeux onyx. **Moi, pas bien contrôlé pouvoirs.**

Tournant la tête vers l'adolescent Heero et les autres sont étonnés de le voir dans les bras de Trowa.

-Tu arrives à comprendre ce qu'il dit? demandent Relena et Sally, confuses.

Trowa acquiesce. En deux mots il transmet les excuses de l'adolescent. Dix minutes plus tard tout le monde est installé au salon, Sally enveloppe son jeune patient d'une chaude couverture sur les épaules. Trowa est choisi pour traduire les questions et réponses après qu'il ait présenté ses amis à l'adolescent au regard onyx.

-Quel est ton nom? demande Duo.

Le jeune garçon fronce des sourcils, semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire, mais très vite il hausse des épaules, la lueur du regret faisant briller son regard qui est redevenu cuivre.

- **Moi pas souvenir. Homme-épée toujours appeler moi ''Chose''.**

-Homme-épée? répète Heero en fronçant des sourcils.

-Sûrement Treize. en déduit l'ex-pilote de Tallgeese.

Pendant deux heures les anciens pilotes, Relena et Sally apprennent que le jeune garçon au regard onyx (leur véritable couleur) a toujours vécu dans les appartements de Treize, enfermé dans sa cuve, n'en sortant que très rarement que pour effectuer des missions d'espionnage et d'assassinat depuis qu'il sait marcher.

-Par le Ciel! s'exclame, scandalisé, Duo. Si Treize ne serait pas mort, je le tuerai de mes mains! Utiliser un ado amnésique comme espion et assassin alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant est monstrueux! Quelle ordure!

Le jeune garçon sursaute violemment, ses yeux changent de couleur pour devenir cuivre où la peur luit avec force. Il se blottit davantage contre Trowa.

-Calmes-toi, Duo, tu lui fais peur! remarque Quatre puis en tournant la tête vers le jeune garçon. Excuse Duo, il ne voulait pas te faire peur.

- **Cris...aimer moi pas. Punition.**

-Ça t'évoque des punitions? fronce des sourcils Trowa. De quelle nature?

- **Pouvoir caché cicatrices.**

Pour mieux illustrer ses propos le jeune garçon se lève du canapé, plie la couverture qu'il dépose sur le canapé, retire le t-shirt (trop grand) de Milard, ramène ses cheveux sur l'une de ses épaules et montre son dos. Une exclamation d'horreur s'échappe des lèvres des adolescents et des deux adultes présents dans la pièce.

Le dos du pauvre garçon est parcouru de centaine de cicatrices. Certaines sont si anciennes qu'elles n'apparaissent qu'en de fines lignes blanches alors que d'autres, plus récentes, sont rouges vives.

- **Moi refus, moi puni.** explique l'adolescent à la chevelure de jais.

-Il te battait si tu refusais d'obéir? traduit, écœuré, Trowa.

Devant l'acquiescement de l'adolescent le reste de l'assemblée est horrifiée, vite Quatre change de sujet afin de ne pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs au garçon.

Tombant de fatigue, le jeune garçon s'endort rapidement dans les bras du frère de Catherine sous les sourires tendres de Sally, Quatre et Relena et ceux amusés de Duo et sous l'œil interrogatif de Heero et Milard.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'avoir lu mon 3ème chapitre qui n'a pas été des plus simples! Bon, j'avoue que donner un vocabulaire des plus réduits au garçon aux yeux onyx n'a pas été des plus simples, mais c'est pour le bien de mon histoire! Rassurez-vous, je compte lui donner un vocabulaire plus fourni dans le prochain chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions! Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée!**


	4. Énormes progrès

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience car en l'espace de quelques heures, j'ai su réaliser l'exploit d'écrire ce 4ème chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Énormes progrès

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que Ning s'est réveillé en la présence de Heero et des autres. Deux mois durant lesquels Ning apprit à mieux formuler ses phrases dans sa langue maternelle puis à parler le japonais, le chinois, l'anglais, le français, l'arabe et le danois*.

Son nom lui a été trouvé par Quatre trois semaines après son réveil car toujours l'appeler par Amigo ne plaisait pas trop à l'adolescent au regard de nuit, ni à Trowa et encore moins aux autres ex-pilotes, Relena et Sally.

Pourquoi un tel nom? Le jeune héritier de la Winner Entreprise avait remarqué que le jeune garçon était d'une tranquillité sans pareil car il savait se rendre si discret qu'on en oubliait sa présence, par moment! Même chose lorsqu'il lisait, écrivait ou jouait aux échecs, jeu auquel il a éprouvé beaucoup de mal comme pour la lecture et l'écriture!

En comprenant l'importance d'une identité l'adolescent avait pleuré de joie, se jetant sur Quatre qui, surprit, en était tombé à la renverse, serrant contre lui un Ning tout ému d'avoir un nom bien à lui...

Les débuts de Ning ressemblaient à ceux d'un tout petit enfant de niveau maternel, mais fort heureusement son professeur particulier l'encourageait sans se montrer envahissant et encore moins exigeant!

Si Ning écrivait mal ou ratait la prononciation d'un mot il avait eu la surprise de constater que son professeur particulier ne lui administrait aucune correction!

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je te dois te 'corriger'? avait demandé Trowa.

Devant l'absence de réponse orale, la lueur craintive et la gestuelle de Ning avait permit à l'ex-pilote de l'Heavy Arms de comprendre. Jamais, il n'avait pu oublier les cicatrices dans le dos du jeune garçon.

 _Ning cache sûrement d'autres blessures que celles de son dos._

Lorsque Trowa était absent Ning était inquiet, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'adolescent au regard émeraude n'était pas là. Il perdait l'envie d'apprendre ce que le monde renferme, refusant même de s'alimenter!

-Je vais finir par croire que Ning est amoureux de Trowa! avait déclaré Milard d'un ton amusé, mais l'œil luisant d'inquiétude.

Cependant ce que personne ne savait été que Trowa aussi pensait beaucoup à son élève lorsqu'il devait partir travailler. Au début ce n'était que des pensées au sujet des cours, des progrès étonnants, mais très vite ses pensées se montraient plus envahissantes voir même plus osées...Surprenant l'ex-pilote qui aurait rougi de gène s'il ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien ses émotions!

Néanmoins Ning se révélait chaque jour plus surprenant que le précédent car si Heero et les autres se sont habitués à ce que la couleur des yeux de leur nouvel ami change de couleur selon les émotions qu'il ressent, il s'était révélé être un très bon cuisinier tout en possédant une maîtrise encore faible de ses pouvoirs! D'ailleurs, Duo s'en souvient encore très bien...

C'était lors de la journée du 1er avril que l'évènement avait eu lieu. S'étant levé en retard, Duo s'était empressé de prendre une douche et d'avaler une tasse de café fort en guise de petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il avait vu Ning accroupi, au jardin, câlinant avec tendresse un chaton au pelage châtain et au regard onyx.

Attendri devant cette scène, oubliant l'heure qui passe, l'ex-Shinigami avait sorti l'appareil photo pour prendre en photo le tendre moment entre l'animal et l'adolescent à la chevelure de jais, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était l'intensité du flash et le bruit caractéristique qui avaient effrayé Ning. Se levant d'un bond, le chat dans ses bras, Ning avait envoyé avec force une puissante ravale psychique qui avait détruit l'appareil et envoyé Duo contre le mur près de la porte-fenêtre!

Heureusement, Duo portait un sac à dos assez rempli pour lui éviter une éventuelle blessure à la colonne, alors que sa tête aurait heurté le mur s'il n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux en un gros chignon rapide.

Constatant qu'il n'a rien de cassé l'ex-Shinigami avait ouvert les yeux pour les ouvrir comme un poisson hors de l'eau en découvrant Ning, les yeux couleur cuivre luisant de peur, volant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, avec dans le dos de puissantes ailes membraneuses...

Autant dire qu'il n'a rien compris lorsque Ning est tombé évanoui, ses ailes disparaissant instantanément.

En seulement deux mois Ning a le même niveau de lecture, d'écriture et d'élocution que ses amis. C'est Duo qui lui a apprit ce qu'était l'amitié après que Ning l'ait interrogé sur la signification du mot.

Aujourd'hui Ning a apprit à se détacher de Trowa pour suivre des cours comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge, mais retrouve toujours avec plaisir le bonheur de passer du temps avec les anciens pilotes où il reste toujours aussi proche du frère de Catherine.

Perché sur un arbre, un épais livre en mains, Ning lit. Le titre du livre est "Créations et Destructions réalisées par l'homme" , mais le jeune garçon ne semble pas dérangé par le fait que l'ouvrage a été écrit dans une autre langue que celle que Trowa lui a apprit.

 _Les hommes sont incroyables! Certains s'évertuent à vouloir faire la guerre alors que d'autres ont créé de si belles choses...Et d'autres à l'aspect trop étranges!_

-Ning? l'appelle une voix d'en bas. Descends, je te dois te parler!

Étonné qu'on l'appelle le jeune garçon quitte son livre des yeux pour les plonger vers le bas où il voit Heero, mains sur les hanches, visiblement contrarié.

Refermant son livre l'adolescent descend de l'arbre d'une façon qui avait donné des sueurs froides aux anciens pilotes, mais qui maintenant est devenue banale au fil des jours. Sauf pour Relena qui n'arrive pas à s'y habituer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Heero? demande Ning en calant son livre contre lui, ses yeux devenant couleur cuivre.

L'ex-pilote du Wing reconnait le geste de protection que Ning fait lorsqu'il se sent inquiet ou a peur en absence de Trowa, mais lorsque ce dernier est présent l'adolescent au regard de nuit file toujours trouver refuge dans ses bras.

-Comme une moule accrochée à son rocher! avait sourit Duo en voyant l'adolescent à la mèche être élancé par celui à la chevelure de jais.

-Relena nous invite au Palais. répond Heero d'une voix ennuyée. Quelqu'un souhaite te parler.

Calant plus fortement son livre Ning ferme les yeux pour chercher qui souhaiterait lui parler, mais à part Treize et Lady Une il ne voit personne qui a put lui parler par le passé...L'image du Colonel se dessine dans son esprit ce qui a le don de faire battre son cœur de façon accéléré, son sang se glace et son souffle devient irrégulier en se souvenant de ce que l'homme gradé lui a fait subir par le passé...

Heero, en voyant l'état de panique de son ami, s'approche de lui et, mains sur les épaules, l'appelle au calme, mais rien à faire, des images hantent l'esprit de Ning jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne perde connaissance sous le cri inquiet de l'ex-pilote du Wing!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Avez-vous des questions? Une idée de la personne qui souhaite discuter avec Ning? À vos claviers, mes chers lecteurs! Passez une agréable soirée/journée!**

*Autant imaginer que le pays où se trouve le royaume de Sank soit le Danemark car j'ai pas le courage d'imaginer une langue imaginaire!


	5. Visiteur indésirable

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pff...Deux heures pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai cru devenir folle! Bon, le plus rassurant est que j'ai terminé de l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 5: Visiteur indésirable

Lorsque Ning se réveille la première chose qu'il remarque est une masse de cheveux châtains et une main serrant une des sienne. Reconnaissant la chevelure un sourire timide étire ses lèvres avant qu'un frisson glacé ne lui rappelle le pourquoi il a perdu connaissance...

-Trowa...murmure-t-il d'une faible voix.

La respiration calme et régulière informe l'adolescent à la chevelure de jais que son ami et professeur particulier dort à poings fermés. Se redressant en position mi-assisse mi-couchée Ning a un sourire tendre en voyant l'ex-pilote du HeavyArms endormi.

 _Il est si beau..._

Se rendant compte de sa pensée l'adolescent sent ses joues chauffer, ses yeux virant au cuivre, luisant d'un mélange de surprise et de honte.

Trois coups frappés à la porte avertissent Ning que quelqu'un souhaite entrer.

-Entrez. accepte-t-il.

La porte s'ouvre sur Heero portant dans ses mains un plateau où se trouve deux bols chauds.

-Tu es réveillé? Parfait.

-Ai-je dormi longtemps?

-Cinq heures. acquiesce l'ex-pilote du Wing.

Surprit, Ning tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour constater que l'après-midi est bien entamée. Reportant son attention vers le petit ami de Quatre° il voit ce dernier déposer sur sa table de chevet le plateau qu'il tenait en mains.

-Trowa t'a veillé car peu après ton évanouissement tu as eu une forte poussée de fièvre. sourit Heero en voyant la lueur interrogative dans les yeux de son ami.

Honteux, baissant la tête, Ning présente ses excuses, ses jambes remontées contre son torse, sa main de libre les entourant. Son autre main caressant avec tendresse celle de l'endormi.

-J'ai du beaucoup vous inquiéter. Je souhaite tellement savoir pourquoi certains mots et bruits me font si peur...mieux connaître mon passé...

-Que t'as raconté Trowa sur les visions qu'il a?

Étonné de savoir que l'élève du professeur O°° soit au courant de l'étrange capacité de son professeur particulier Ning souhaite lui demander comment il est au courant, mais Heero le devance:

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Quatre a sut le faire parler. Ma conclusion est que ses visions te concernent. De très près.

Rougissant, Ning plonge sa tête dans le creux formé entre ses genoux et son bras. Patient, Heero ne presse pas son ami de questions car après dix minutes l'adolescent au regard changeant redresse la tête:

-Trowa m'a apprit que j'aurais un lien avec le Clan du Dragon car je ressemble de façon frappante à feu l'épouse du Chef du clan décédée il y a 17 ans. Et qu'il devait remettre ceci au Fils du Dragon.

Sortant de sous son t-shirt un collier Heero a la surprise de reconnaître le bijou!

-Trowa portait ce bijou lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Tu connais le clan du Dragon? demande avec espoir Ning, les yeux brillants.

-C'était un clan très puissant à la richesse égalant la fortune de la famille de Quatre. Le chef descendrait d'un Dragon millénaire qui aurait apporté son aide à un orphelin qui aurait eu la tête tranchée pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Grâce au Dragon l'orphelin a eu la vie sauve et en guise de remerciement éternel il promit de chérir la fille du Dragon jusqu'à sa mort. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende car il est impossible qu'un Dragon puisse engendrer un enfant humain...

-Vous vous trompez lourdement, jeune homme. ricane une voix d'homme.

Surpris, les deux amis tournent la tête vers la porte où un vieil homme se tient debout. Rapide comme l'éclair Heero a sortit son revolver, sécurité retirée, le pointant sur l'homme qui en sourit d'un sourire à vous donner des sueurs froides. Ce qui est le cas de Ning qui murmure ces deux mots d'une voix blanche, le cœur douloureux, le corps tremblant...

-Docteur J...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Qui s'attendait à ce que ça soit le Docteur J la cause de l'évanouissement de Ning? Personnellement, moi j'ai jamais aimé ce perso' car il me donnait des sueurs froides! Alors autant lui donner un rôle au même titre que Treize! Big bisous à vous toutes et tous!**

 **PS: Sinon que souhaitez-vous voir dans le prochain chapitre?**

°Pour changer un peu car je n'ai rien contre les gens qui sont fans du couple Heero/Duo, moi-même je les aime bien, mais je souhaite changer un peu!

°°Dans l'animé (et les mangas, enfin, je suppose) Heero est l'élève du professeur J, mais pour le bien de mon histoire il est celui de O! D'ailleurs, ce dernier a apprit à Heero les arts martiaux, arts que l'ancien pilote du Wing apprendra à Ning!


	6. Monstre? Ou humain?

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 6ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 6: Monstre? Ou humain?

Dans la chambre Heero pointe toujours son arme sur le vieil homme à l'étrange regard et à la main robotique. Ning, apeuré, tente de réveiller Trowa, mais constate très vite que son professeur particulier et ami dort trop profondément pour être normal...

 _Drogué! Trowa a été drogué!_

-Comment êtes-vous entrer? demande Heero, impassible.

-Vos amis dorment si profondément qu'il a été facile d'entrer avec un bon passe-partout. ricane l'homme.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son ami toujours endormi et voyant la lueur inquiète dans le regard de Ning l'élève du Docteur O comprend rapidement la solution.

 _Trowa a été drogué, de même que Quatre et Duo! Ning et moi sommes les seuls à être parfaitement maîtres de nous-mêmes._

-Que voulez-vous?

-Quelle question! sourit le vieil homme. Récupérer mon chef d'œuvre!

Comprenant que le prénommé Docteur J parle de lui Ning sent son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine tellement la frayeur est grande.

-Une...murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Cré...ation?

Tournant la tête vers l'adolescent au regard changeant le vieil homme sourit d'un sourire à vous donner des sueurs froides. D'ailleurs, Ning ne peut retenir un frisson d'angoisse lui traverser la colonne vertébrale.

-Exact, Projet numéro cinq.

-Cessez immédiatement d'ennuyer Ning! claque, glacial, Heero.

Reportant son attention vers l'ex-pilote du Wing le sourire du vieil homme s'agrandit.

-N'êtes-vous pas curieux de connaître le passé de votre cher ami?

-Je le découvrirais en temps et en heure voulus. répond, toujours aussi glacial, l'adolescent armé.

Et sous les yeux stupéfaits de Ning des bras sortent de derrière le scientifique, l'un lui plaque d'autorité sur la bouche et le nez un chiffon et l'autre le ceinturant à la taille. Surprit, le Docteur J essaie de se de dégager, mais le sauveur des deux adolescents tient bon jusqu'au moment où le vieil homme ferme les yeux et tombe à terre dans un bruit sourd.

-Tout va bien, les garçons?

Reconnaissant la voix Ning tourne la tête vers la provenance du son et découvre Sally, un chiffon en main, les yeux brillant de soulagement.

-Grâce à toi, merci. acquiesce Heero en rangeant son arme.

-Com...ment? murmure avec difficulté Ning, les yeux brillant avec force de terreur.

S'avançant vers Ning la jeune femme accepte l'étreinte de l'adolescent qui s'est jeté dans ses bras, en larmes, l'esprit empli de questions.

-Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il y avait un problème car j'ai trouvé étrange que Quatre et Duo soient endormis à deux heures de l'après-midi. raconte la doctoresse. Je suis montée à l'étage sans faire de bruits où j'ai entendu vos voix.

-Et tu es entrée en silence dans la chambre après avoir imbibé de chloroforme un chiffon. termine Heero avec un micro-sourire. Astucieux.

-Merci. lui rend son sourire l'adulte.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, à l'hôpital de Sank.

Duo et Quatre sont dans une chambre commune parfaitement éveillés. Ils se sont réveillés une heure auparavant et ont demandé des explications à Heero après lui avoir raconté ce qu'ils faisaient avant de tomber dans le sommeil. Miliard a rejoint ses amis il y a moins de vingt minutes.

-Et Trowa? demande Duo en remarquant que son ami au regard émeraude dort toujours. Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas?

-Coma. répond simplement l'ex-pilote du Wing.

-D'après les examens que Sally a effectués Trowa a reçu un puissant coup sur la tête pendant qu'il veillait sur Ning. explique l'ex-pilote de Tallgeese.

-Et Ning? demande Quatre en voyant son ami endormi serrant Trowa contre lui. Comment va-t-il? Ses sentiments sont si confus que je n'arrive pas à les ressentir correctement.

-Il est en état de choc. acquiesce Milard. Apprendre qu'on est en réalité une création d'un savant fou couperait n'importe qui du monde extérieur.

-C'est qui ce cinglé qui nous a endormi d'ailleurs? demande Duo.

Depuis que ses amis se sont réveillés Heero pianote sur son pc à la vitesse de l'éclair, cherchant des informations sur le Docteur J.

-Diplômé en génétique et en ingénierie le Docteur Joseph Jankowski° s'est fait un nom en rendant fertiles des femmes dotées de colossales fortunes. La plus connue était ta mère, Quatre.

Avalant de travers Quatre se donne plusieurs tapes à la poitrine pour faire passer son thé.

-Kwa?! croasse-t-il de surprise.

-Peu de temps avant la déclaration de guerre de Oz il rejoignit l'armée de Khushrenada où il est l'auteur des Leo, Aries, Epyon, Tallgeese, Tallgeese II et Tallgeese III. poursuit le petit ami de l'héritier de la Winner Entreprise. Je n'ai rien sur Ning, mais cet homme a tenté plusieurs fois sans y parvenir à vouloir créer la vie.

Sur le lit à côté de Quatre, Ning ne dort pas. Les yeux ouverts, posés sur Trowa, le cœur battant trop fort à ses oreilles. Angoisse, inquiétude, interrogations muette et dégoût envers lui-même sont les sentiments qui habitent le cœur de l'adolescent au regard cuivré.

 _Et si le Docteur J aurait raison? Et si je suis une créature qu'il a donné vie? Qu'ai-je d'humain à part l'apparence? Pourquoi m'a-t-il ramené des morts si ce n'est que pour servir d'arme pour Oz? Une arme...a-t-elle le droit d'avoir une vie paisible? Une vie où l'Amour et l'Amitié sont Rois? Je l'ignore...et cette ignorance me fait peur._

Se calant un peu plus contre Trowa Ning sent des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

 _Trowa...Qui suis-je vraiment? Suis-je un monstre? Un humain? Je t'en prie, réveilles-toi...Amour..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Tout le monde a pris un mouchoir? Oui? Parfait! J'espère que j'arriverais à écrire le chapitre 7 où on apprendra la naissance de Ning! Sur ce...à vos claviers!**

°Comme on ignore les vrais identités des ingénieurs, je donne un nom à J pour éviter de me répéter avec des dizaines de "Dr J" par-ci et "Dr J" par-là!


	7. Quand savoir n'est pas une excellente ch

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Mon Dieu, ce chapitre n'a pas été de la tarte, mais j'espère être arrivée à obtenir le résultat que j'avais en tête! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7: Quand savoir n'est pas une excellente chose

Six heures sont passées depuis l'agression des ex-pilotes de Gundam. Duo et Quatre ont pu retourner chez eux. Heero et Milard ont été ravis de savoir leur petit ami hors de danger, mais restent inquiets pour Ning.

N'ayant pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'hôpital l'adolescent au regard changeant est monté directement dans sa chambre, s'enfermant à double tour dans la pièce qu'il a plongé dans le noir le plus total.

Attristés par l'état de leur ami Milard et les anciens pilotes ne savent que dire ou que faire pour le consoler.

Dans l'obscurité totale de sa chambre, Ning est assit dans la position du lotus, yeux clos, son ami le chat sur ses genoux, fouillant dans sa mémoire chaque souvenirs avant sa rencontre avec Trowa et les autres qu'il analyse avec minutie.

Combien de temps reste-t-il dans cette position? L'adolescent est incapable de donner une réponse, mais au salon Quatre ressent l'aura de son ami.

-Comment va Ning? demande Duo en voyant son ami revenir à lui.

-Il est calme, mais en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose.

-Qu'il cherche? répète Milard étonné.

Quatre acquiesce, expliquant à ses amis qu'il a apprit la médiation à Ning lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir les soirs où Trowa ne rentrait pas de la soirée.

À l'étage, Ning reconnaît les pleurs d'un bébé et la voix de deux hommes. Ces hommes l'adolescent n'a pas besoin de fouiller plus en avant ses souvenirs car il les connaît très bien...

Ning constate qu'il se trouve dans une pièce assez restreinte où l'odeur de sang et de mort y règne. Se retournant il voit le Docteur J sourire d'un sourire fier, tenant dans sa pince les petites chevilles d'un bébé dont la tête est tournée vers le bas qui pleure à chaudes larmes. L'adulte s'exclame, ravi, comme quoi il a réussi, qu'il est arrivé à triompher de la Mort en créant la Vie sous l'œil brillant de joie malsaine d'un homme qui, hormis les cheveux précocement blancs, ressemble en tout point à Treize Khushrenada!

Ayant de plus en froid et de plus en faim le nouveau-né pleure de plus en plus fort forçant les adultes à s'occuper de lui. Alors, sortant de l'ombre, une femme âgée apparaît.

Fusillant des yeux les deux homme,s elle prend délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras, le lave, l'habille puis l'enveloppe dans une chaude couverture. Quittant la salle de travail, la vieille femme console le nouveau-né d'une voix douce.

Arrivés dans une autre pièce, Ning voit que la vieille femme s'occupe du bébé en lui présentant un biberon rempli de lait. Biberon dont le bébé tète avec gourmandise le précieux liquide blanc.

Curieux, l'adolescent se dirige vers la femme où il se penche pour regarder le bébé d'un peu plus près, mais la surprise est de taille lorsqu'il constate que les yeux du bébé, ouvert, brillent de bonheur, mais la vraie cause de sa surprise est la couleur cuivre!

 _Ce bébé...C'est moi!_

En effet, le bébé a bel et bien le regard couleur cuivre, de fins cheveux noirs et une peau couleur porcelaine.

-Pauvre petit...prend la parole la vieille femme. J'étais contre les projets du Dr J et de Monsieur Treize Khushrenada 1er du nom, mais mes protestations n'ont servi à rien. Je te demande pardon. Pardon car il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, mais sache qu'en ce bas monde, moi Pandora Leon, t'aurais aimé comme une grand-mère aime son petit-fils...

Le reste des souvenir rend Ning complètement malade. Jamais, il ne se serait douté que sa vie serait marquée par les mauvais traitements, le manque de nourriture, les entraînements ardus pour un petit garçon, les punitions sévères lorsqu'il ne réussissait pas à accomplir les choses demandées, sa première mission d'assassinat alors qu'il n'avait que 3 ans jusqu'au jour où il fut ''offert'' à Treize alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans!

Le défilé des différentes missions que l'enfant avait du exécutées, toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres, ses rares moments de solitude lorsqu'il était enfermé dans la cuve en verre où il se sentait à l'abri, coupé du monde extérieur et de sa laideur...

Fermant les yeux, le cœur tambourinant comme un fou dans sa poitrine, le souffle court et irrégulier, Ning tente de chasser les souvenirs qui envahissent sa mémoire, en vain, hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons pour que tout cela cesse...pour ensuite perdre connaissant!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Ce chapitre a été pénible à écrire, mais j'espère avoir réussi à vous faire ressentir les émotions de Ning lorsqu'il a prit conscience de ce qu'a été sa vie avant sa rencontre avec Trowa et les autres! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!**


	8. Interrogatoire

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci pour votre patience, j'espère que ce 8ème chapitre vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!**

Chapitre 8: Interrogatoire

Au salon les ex-pilotes de Gundams entendent le cri de Ning. Poussés par l'inquiétude ils quittent précipitamment le salon pour monte les marches menant à la chambre de leur ami où ils trouvent ce dernier à terre, évanoui.

Les premiers arrivés auprès de l'adolescent à terre sont Miliard et Duo pendant que Heero tente de calmer Quatre qui fait une crise°. Posant sa main sur le front moite du jeune garçon l'adulte fronce des sourcils, inquiet.

-Quoi? demande Duo ayant remarqué le froncement de sourcils de son ami.

-Il est brûlant de fièvre.

Se relevant avec l'adolescent dans les bras Miliard et les autres quittent la chambre pendant que Duo téléphone à Sally lui demandant de venir à la maison.

Une heure plus tard les ex-pilotes sont au chevet de Ning, ce dernier est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, un masque à oxygène recouvrant le bas de son visage.

Le diagnostique de Sally était sans appel: Coma!

La femme de sciences avait effectué plusieurs examens, mais rien. Seul un IRM du cerveau avait permit de conclure que l'adolescent au regard changeant avait reçu un violent choc psychologique.

-Il était seul dans sa chambre lorsque nous sommes arrivés. explique Miliard suite aux nombreuses interrogations de leur amie. Quatre l'a senti en médiation, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Ce quelque chose ne pouvait être que ses souvenirs. précise Duo. Après tout revoir la tronche de l'autre cyborg a de quoi traumatiser n'importe qui! Si j'avais été à sa place moi non plus je n'aurais pas aimé revoir sa sale face, très peu pour moi!

-Justement nous ne sommes pas à sa place, mais comme toi et les autres sa vie n'a pas été tendre. répond Sally. En parlant de cet homme, il souhaite te voir Heero.

Jusque là rester silencieux Heero tourne la tête vers la doctoresse. Acquiesçant il se lève, embrasse son petit ami et quitte la chambre de Ning et Trowa. Car oui Sally a préféré installé son jeune patient au côté de son ami à la mèche afin d'éviter aux ex-pilotes et à elle-même de parcourir tout l'hôpital pour retrouver la chambre des deux garçons hospitalisés.

Quittant l'hôpital pour le commissariat Heero est prêt. Il fera tout son possible pour faire cracher la vérité à l'homme qui se prétend avoir créé Ning de toutes pièces. _Pour toi, Ning, je tenterai l'impossible. Tu mérites de savoir!_

Entrant dans le bâtiment blanc et bleu l'ex-pilote du Wing salue de la tête les policiers présents, se dirigeant vers la salle d'interrogatoire où en poussant la porte il constate la présence du Commissaire Yagami° et du Docteur J.

Saluant l'homme Heero porte toute son attention à J qui sourit d'un sourire à vous donner des sueurs froides. Comprenant que l'interrogatoire peut commencer le Commissaire Yagami commence après avoir sorti de sa veste un magnétophone:

-En présence de Heero Yuy, moi Sôichirô Yagami Commissaire de police interrogera le suspect Joseph Jankoski secondé par le Héro de guerre Heero Yuy.

Impassible, Heero acquiesce, confirmant silencieusement à l'agent de police son soutient.

-Vos nom et prénom sont-ils Joseph Jankoski, Professeur en génétique et en ingénierie? demande l'agent.

-C'est exact.

Les questions habituelles laissent Heero de marbre car il connaît le passé du cyborg. L'adolescent laisse le policier mener la danse, il n'interviendra que lorsque le Docteur J fera une remarque qu'il ne lui plaira pas soit sur Trowa soit sur Ning, bien qu'il penche plus sur Ning. _À moins qu'il n'éprouve des regrets d'avoir envoyé Trowa dans le coma? Non, je suis persuadé qu'il doit être ravi de la douleur qu'a éprouvé Ning!_

-Qu'avez-vous à dire lorsque vous prétendez avoir ''fabriqué'' de toutes pièce le jeune Ning?

Bien que perdu dans ses pensées Heero ne rate jamais une conversation ou son environnement. Pourtant la question le prend de court, étonné de constater qu'il s'est énormément attaché à l'adolescent au regard changeant. _Quatre a raison, je suis entrain de devenir plus humain._

-Rien, hormis que j'ai bel et bien donné la vie à Projet numéro 5.

-Ning. claque tel un fouet la voix de Heero. Son nom est Ning.

Pendant trois heures l'agent de police et l'adolescent interrogent le Docteur J qui ne répond pas à leurs questions jusqu'au moment où Heero, à la plus grande surprise du policier, ne sorte son arme et ne pointe le canon entre les deux yeux du scientifique qui reste de glace.

-Et bien qu'attends-tu, jeune homme? Tire et jamais ton ami ne saura la vérité.

Une idée germe dans l'esprit de l'ancien pilote du Wing. Une idée folle. _Autant tenté le tout pour le tout!_

-Ning a retrouvé la mémoire. déclare-t-il. Il nous a raconté les horreurs que vous lui avez fait subir avant de le vendre à Oz!

Satisfait de voir le scientifique se tendre sous la surprise ce dernier crie qu'il est impossible que Projet numéro 5 se souvienne de quoique ce soit de son passé. Dans sa colère le cyborg lâche les informations souhaitées!

-Merci beaucoup, Docteur, pour votre collaboration.

Comprenant qu'il s'est fait avoir Joseph Jankoski s'élance vers Heero, mais ce dernier n'ayant jamais lâché son arme, tire deux coups de feu. Le premier coup touche le scientifique à a cuisse gauche alors que le second à l'épaule droite.

Hurlant sous la douleur soudaine Docteur J tombe sur le dos sous le regard glacial de Heero et celui incrédule de l'agent de police! Ce dernier tourne la tête vers le petit ami de Quatre, les yeux agrandis par un mélange d'effroi, de colère et d'admiration.

-Je vous laisse. prend-il congé du policier.

Quittant le commissariat Heero a un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. _Qu'importe ce qu'il pourra m'arriver, cette pourriture méritait ces balles!_

À l'hôpital la main de Trowa bouge faiblement, signe qu'il est sur le point de se réveiller...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Comme vous avez pu le constater je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire une scène d'interrogatoire car je n'avais pas l'imagination pour malgré que je sois fan de séries policières! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré tout!**

°Pas envie de me creuser la tête pour chercher un nom à un flic! Ce personnage fait partie de l'univers de Death-Note, un manga que je conseille à lire car il est génial!


	9. Chapter 9: Réveil

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Après une année et plusieurs mois j'ai le plaisir de vous offrir le 9ème chapitre de cette fiction! Je me doute que vous l'avez attendu avec grande impatience comme moi qui avais hâte d'écrire à nouveau dessus...sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 9: Réveil

Ce n'est que très tôt le matin que Sally entre dans la chambre de ses amis afin de s'assurer que tout va bien, que l'infirmière de garde a bien fait son travail, mais sa surprise est grande en voyant une vieille femme assisse entre les lits des adolescents, chevroter d'étranges paroles dans une langue que Sally reconnaît difficilement être la langue de L5.

Se reprenant, la doctoresse s'approche de la vieille femme, sur ses gardes.

-Qui êtes-vous? l'interroge-t-elle. Et que faites-vous ici?

Sans se retourner, la vieille femme continue de chanter. Une fois son chant terminé, elle se retourne, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres.

-N'ayez crainte, Docteur, vos amis ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller. se lève la femme âgée. Par contre, le Fils du Dragon a retrouvé ses souvenirs. Par ma voix, le peuple de L5 en remercie ses amis à jamais.

Fronçant des sourcils Sally ne comprend pas par qui la vieille femme désigne par le titre ''Le Fils du Dragon''. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à la questionner, la vieille femme se met en marche et, plongeant son regard dans celui de Sally, lui dit ces paroles pleines de sagesse:

-Le Fils du Dragon et le Gardien se réveillent. Aidez mon Seigneur à vivre la vie qui aurait du être la sienne en repeuplant L-5.

Sally n'a pas le temps de demander plus de détails que la vieille femme a déjà quitté la chambre! De plus en plus intriguée, Sally secoue de la tête afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Se dirigeant vers le lit de Ning, elle l'auguste pour ensuite sourire lorsqu'elle voit ses paupières frémir.

Lorsque Ning ouvre les yeux il est accueilli par le sourire chaleureux de Sally.

Cinq minutes plus tard Ning est parfaitement éveillé, un verre d'eau en main, écoutant le récit de Sally. Lorsque cette dernière termine de raconter à Ning sa brève conversation avec la vieille femme l'adolescent la surprend en prononçant ces mots:

-Je suis le Fils du Dragon, Sally.

Ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, Sally éclate de rire tout en déclarant qu'elle n'a jamais entendu pareille blague, mais le sérieux dont fait preuve Ning tue son rire aussi efficacement qu'un seau d'eau glacée.

-Je suis sérieux. Si Treize n'avait pas décimé la population de L-5 je serais connu sous le surnom de Fils du Dragon ou sous le titre de Seigneur Wufei qui est le prénom que j'aurais du toujours porter.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle.

Tournant la tête vers le second lit Sally et Ning (ou Wufei?) voient que Trowa est debout, regardant par la fenêtre le paysage. Se sentant observé, il tourne la tête vers ses deux amis, le regard étrangement brillant.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle que tu te souviennes de ton passé. s'explique-t-il, la voix enroulée. Cela prouve que la légende de L-5 est vraie...

Et sous les yeux de ses amis, Trowa quitte la chambre au pas de course, sourd aux appels de ses amis, le cœur douloureux. Le visage baigné de larmes silencieuses.

-Adieu mon Amour...murmure-t-il la voix brisée. Adieu.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce 9ème chapitre? Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour sortir les prochains chapitres, mais je ne vous promets rien car quelqu'un m'a dis qu'il ne servait à rien d'écrire trop vite...Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	10. Je t'aime!

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Dans le chapitre précédent Trowa s'est enfui après avoir pris connaissance que Ning est en réalité Wufei le Prince de L5! Pour lui il ne fait aucun doute que son amour secret devra se trouver une petite amie afin de repeupler L5! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira  
**

Chapitre 10: Je t'aime!

il ne faut que deux micro-secondes pour que Ning, Wufei!, pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. _Trowa...pleure? Par ma faute?_

Ni une ni deux Wufei saute hors de son lit, courant après Trowa tout en appelant ce dernier.

-Trowa! Attend! Trowa!

Mais l'ancien pilote ne ralenti pas, ni ne l'entend. Comprenant qu'il risque de perdre Trowa d'un instant à l'autre Wufei n'a plus le choix. _Pardonne-moi!_

Faisant appel à ses pouvoirs il s'auto-visualise devant Trowa. L'instant d'après Wufei se retrouve effectivement devant Trowa qui, tête baissée, ne le voit pas.

Le choc est inévitable, mais permet à Wufei de rattraper Trowa dans leur chute, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu est l'apparition de ses ailes qui, en deux battements, le pose au sol avant de disparaitre.

Très vite Wufei se souvient du pourquoi il s'est téléporté. Levant les bras, il les passe autour du cou de Trowa qui, tout à sa détresse, continue de pleurer en silence, serrant avec force la personne qui l'étreint.

Alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre lors de sa course, Wufei le sent cesser de battre une micro-seconde pour ensuite s'emballer comme un fou en sentant les bras de Trowa contre lui. De même que le parfum de menthe fraiche parvenant à ses narines. Sans avoir besoin d'un miroir, le Fils du Dragon est persuadé que son visage doit être aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

C'est depuis peu que Wufei a remarqué qu'il se sent étrange auprès de Trowa. Qu'il aime être en sa compagnie et que son coeur et son corps réagissent d'une façon bizarre lorsque l'ex-pilote lui touche la main ou bien même l'épaule!

Il avait été en parler à Milliard qui avait souris. D'une voix rassurant le grand frère de Relena lui avait explique chaque symptômes après l'avoir longuement interrogé.

- **Je t'aime Trowa.** murmure-il à l'oreille de l'ex-pilote de l'Heavy Arms. **Je t'aime depuis que le premier jour. J'aime tout de toi. Tes yeux insondables, ton calme à toutes épreuves, ta force, ta gentillesse, tes sourires que tu n'accordes qu'à moi seul...**

Un silence. Que rien ne vient troubler, mais pour rien au monde Wufei ne voudrait être ailleurs que dans les bras de Trowa. Ce dernier redresse la tête, plongeant son oeil émeraude dans le regard cuivre de son vis-à-vis.

- **Ning...Wufei...** chuchote Trowa d'une voix tremblante dans la même langue. **Quel que soit ton nom tu es devenu indispensable à ma vie. Je me pensais incapable de ressentir des émotions aussi fortes que celles qui brûlent dans mon cœur, mais... je me trompais. Si Heero, Duo et Quatre m'ont apprit l'amitié et l'esprit d'équipe c'est toi qui illumine mes jours par ta seule présence. Alors...lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais le Fils du Dragon j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu refuses mes sentiments. Tu es fils d'Empereur, je ne suis rien. Et pourtant...**

Doucement, très doucement, Trowa approche son visage de celui de l'adolescent au regard changeant, fermant les yeux. Imitant l'ex-pilote Wufei ferme lui aussi les yeux, le cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

Lorsque les lèvres des deux adolescents se touchent c'est une véritable explosion qui envahit leur cœur alors qu'un artifice de mille couleurs éclate dans leur tête.

Ne contrôlant pas encore totalement ses pouvoirs ni Wufei ni Trowa ne remarquent qu'ils se téléportent pour arriver dans la chambre du premier...sous le sourire rassuré de la vieille femme.

Il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour dire ''Je t'aime''. Wufei comprend la déclaration muette de Trowa et l'accepte. Après tout, la légende de L5 ne disait-elle pas qu'il ne faut jamais séparer le Fils du Dragon de son Gardien?

 **Note de l'auteure: A la base ce chapitre aurait du être totalement différent! Trowa aurait quitter l'hôpital sans prendre la peine d'écouter Wufei/Ning, faisant que tous les deux auraient déprimés loin l'un de l'autre car Trowa ne serait pas retourné à la maison, mais aurait été à l'hôtel. C'est Quatre qui aurait été voir Trowa pour lui apprendre la dégradation de l'état de santé de Wufei/Ning faisant réagir notre beau ex-pilote à la mèche après que ce dernier soit resté six mois cloitré entre quatre murs...Alors? Contentes que mon imagination ait changé le cours des choses?**


End file.
